


City Butterflies

by Harebelle



Series: Butterflies [4]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Birthday, Café, Cider, Couple, Cute, Dancing, Drawing, Drinking, First Date, Fluff, I love Liontrust so much, Kisses, LionTrust, Liontrust ship is so cute, Love, M/M, Music, Poetry, Slice of Life, Some angst from Khadgar, Some sad conversations, Trust, gryphons, hand holding, personal feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harebelle/pseuds/Harebelle
Summary: Lothar and Khadgar spend the day in Stormwind City together, on their first date.Khadgar is new to relationships and feels he needs to let Lothar know about his anxieties and general inexperience at life, while Lothar accepts that he can love again after losing so many people close to him.They dance, they drink, they listen to poetry at an outdoor café and they are truly suited for one another.(Constructive feedback is very welcome!)
Relationships: Khadgar/Anduin Lothar
Series: Butterflies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494983
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	City Butterflies

The young mage sat on an upside-down bucket in the Stormwind stables, busily sketching the gryphon before him. The creature had saved his and Lothar's lives just two days ago and Khadgar wanted to record its likeness in case it decided to return to its forest home at any moment.

'Good boy, can you stand still so I can get your wing just right?'

The grey-brown gryphon seemed to understand and was happy to comply, standing motionless in a regal pose for his portrait.

'I wonder how much you guys can understand of what we're saying? Or is it more that you sense what we feel?' the mage spoke to the gryphon while drawing, knowing nobody was around to overhear him talking with an animal.

_They really are remarkable. Lothar is right to adore them._

_I hope he's healing._

The mage thought back to the hazy scenes in the forest. He grimaced at the memory of Lothar being struck against a tree trunk by a rouge monster, then falling to the earth and not moving.

Khadgar remembered his grief at seeing his Lion seemingly killed, but then the gryphons had saved them and now the commander was healing his broken ribs here in Stormwind.

_We're both okay. Maybe one day that will make a fun story. When it's not so fresh and horrific..._

'Perhaps you can show me how to find more mana berries in the forest,' he said to the gryphon. 'Hey, stay still--' the creature suddenly chirped excitedly and brushed past the mage, his feathery wings dragging over Khadgar and almost pushing him from his seat. The mage heard a familiar voice behind him.

'Well, I'm happy to see you, too!' Anduin Lothar was laughing while trying not be be knocked down by the joyful creature. 'Watch those talons!'

Khadgar felt a warmth in his heart at seeing the commander, suddenly aware that just two days apart had felt far too long.

Lothar was dressed in plain black civilian clothes, his long hair was washed and shining, his beard closely clipped and he looked to be in perfect health. Khadgar stopped himself from imitating the gryphon and bowling into the commander for a hug, instead he carefully placed his sketchbook on the bucket and walked over, offering a hand shake.

Lothar smirked at Khadgar's hand and instead pulled him by the collar into a full embrace.

'Good to see you, bookworm.'

'Watch it, you'll break _my_ ribs!' the mage laughed.

Lothar released him and stood with his hands casually in his pockets.

_He always looks so effortlessly handsome._

'I was overly dramatic, turns out mine were _almost_ busted, but some... intense potions have healed them completely. I still have the worst bruise I've ever seen on my side and back, but that's private,' he winked at Khadgar, who felt his face redden. 'You still have that little scratch, here,' Lothar gently brushed his fingers above Khadgar's eyebrow, where a branch had whipped him. 'Could leave a cute scar.'

'When have scars even been cute?' the mage asked. He tried to correct his wing-ruffled hair, finding a small feather in the process.

'Hey, those are good luck.'

'So you're okay, commander?' Khadgar twirled the feather while he spoke.

'Yeah, and back to work tomorrow. I was stupid to let that happen in the forest and lose some days in a bed. Taria still needs me.'

Khadgar wanted to say that it was an accident and it was _okay_ for Lothar to have an occasional day from his high stress, high responsibility work, but he kept the thoughts to himself. 'So, are you here for a flight? I think Pluen is out hunting.'

'Only if you want to.'

'What do you mean?'

Lothar took the feather from Khadgar and slid it into the mage's hair, above his ear. 'I mean I want to spend the day with you, Khadgar. Our first date.'

The younger man felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach and scrambled for a collected response. 'Oh, that would be-- that would be really nice. I'd like that,' he beamed, but worries appeared in his mind. 'You know I haven't been in a relationship before, I don't know--'

'Bookworm, it's _me_. You just have to be yourself with me and we'll have a great day. Let's meet in the entrance hall in half an hour?'

'I'll see you then.'

_I'll have time to gather my thoughts._

~

The friends met in the hall. They agreed that they should spend the day closer to home than their previous adventure and that Stormwind city had plenty to offer.

Lothar had quizzed Khadgar over where he wanted to go, and the mage admitted that the only place he was familiar with outside of the keep and university library was a little tea shop that didn't mind him bringing a tower of reading material.

'Okay, we'll start with some cakes. I could eat two... or four. Do they have bakewell tarts?' Lothar showed off his unexpected knowledge of baked goods while they walked, until they reached their destination.

_I hope he likes the owners._

'This is the place,' Khadgar stopped in front of the cosy café, looking up at the familiar painted sign reading “Phoenix Nest Tea & Cakes”. The elderly owners, Mr and Mrs Redplume were the kindest people he'd ever met. Though he'd only known them for a few weeks, they meant a lot to Khadgar and he felt that sharing them with the commander was a good place to start.

_And we can talk in here._

Lothar stood beside him with his hands in his pockets, peering through the window. 'Cute café. Taria loves little places like this, though it's hard for her to keep things low-key now she's royalty.'

'I think she would like the owners, too. They're really nice people,' Khadgar said while holding the door open for the commander.

'You're actually getting to know folk?' Lothar teased before stepping into the small building.

Khadgar pulled the door closed and beelined for his usual spot near beside the window, sitting down at the dinged but spotless table with a cheerful yellow tablecloth.

Lothar sat opposite him and fiddled with the white flower in a glass jar at the centre of the table. 'So this is where you go when you're not buried under an avalanche of books at the library.'

'I bring books here, too,' the mage smiled while folding his cloak neatly onto an empty chair. He waved to the elderly woman who emerged from the back room with a tray of biscuits and steaming cups, which she served to a couple sitting on the other side of the shop. When she was done, she walked over to greet the men, dusting her hands on her orange apron.

'Hello again, puppy. You've brought a friend along instead of books and scrolls today, I see,' she smiled warmly at Khadgar and he did the same to her.

'Good afternoon, Mrs Redplume. This is my friend...'

_I've never introduced him to anyone before._

_Would I seem like I'm showing off if I use his full title?_

_What if he wanted to keep a low profile on his day off and--_

'Anduin,' the commander said, resolving the mage's dilemma.

'Nice to meet you,' she bobbed her head and then spoke to Khadgar. 'Would you like the usual today?'

'Please, but doubled, and a bakewell for Anduin. How is Mr Redplume today?'

'He's still having trouble with his leg, but I'll tell him you asked after him.'

She nodded again and shuffled back to the kitchen.

Lothar tapped Khadgar's nose with the flower. 'Okay, that was adorable, puppy.'

Khadgar blushed. 'She said I reminded her and her husband of their little dog--and they're old, okay?! Old people do stuff like that, I think...'

'You do have a scruffy puppy-like charm,' Lothar said fondly.

_Okay, I should tell him._

Khadgar looked into the Lion's blue eyes and lowered his voice. 'Commander, can I talk about something personal with you?'

Lothar dropped the flower back into the jar and leaned back in his chair. He sat in a relaxed position, but he had a focused expression. 'You know you can, Khadgar.'

'Lothar...this will sound pathetic, but before this relationship goes on, I need you to know I have problems,' he looked down. 'The Redplumes being so nice to me lets me imagine I didn't lose so many years without a family. I feel resentment toward the Kirin Tor a lot lately, then I feel bad for thinking so negatively of them, and then that makes me feel like I have no backbone-- I'm rambling,' he stopped to collect his thoughts.

_So many years of being practically alone..._

Lothar remained silent, so Khadgar continued, gazing out of the window at the skyline above the opposite building. 'My point is, I know it's not normal, but I kind of imagine these folks as my grandparents. I don't remember my real family and I don't really want to.'

'Because they gave you away to the Kirin Tor?' Lothar asked quietly.

'If it's such an honour, then why didn't they visit me once?' Khadgar felt a flash of the deep resentment he'd always had. 'And I know they definitely wouldn't want me now I'm a drop-out,' he heard the bitterness in his voice and pushed the resentment down.

 _What am I_ doing _? I was supposed to just explain the facts to him._

_Now I'm venting like this on what's supposed to be our first day together as a couple?_

_But it feels good to say it out loud. To tell someone..._

Lothar leaned forward and started to say something, but stopped when Mrs Redplume emerged with their order on a tray. She came over and set it down on the edge of the table, then carefully placed the contents in front of the men.

Khadgar sat up straight and blinked away his forming tears, focusing on the perfect cakes and honey-lemon tea. 'Thank you,' he hoped Mrs Redplume hadn't noticed his vent, but he saw her frown while she straightened their plates.

_Please don't say anything._

_I wouldn't be able to handle her concern, I know it..._

'Enjoy, dears.' she took the tray and walked back to the counter, then started bustling about with crockery and supplies.

Khadgar let out a sigh and poked his cake with a fork. 'You'll like the cake; they're really good here.'

Lothar reached over the table and gently took the fork from Khadgar's hand, placing it on the plate. He held the mage's hand in his own, looking at him intently.

_Will I get used to these butterflies?_

'You've told me about this before...' the solider spoke slowly, as though he were choosing his words carefully.

_He's trying his best._

'--And it didn't upset you so much then.'

'It's 'cause it's my birthday today,' Khadgar muttered.

_So many happy families in this city._

_Parents who wanted their kids. They'd never send them away._

'You didn't tell me because you didn't think I'd acknowledge it?' the commander asked, squeezing Khadgar's hand.

'I _know_ you would, but I think part of me is afraid you wouldn't. And now I know the Redplumes and some soldiers and you...I think the disappointment would be too much,' he made himself look up at his Lion.

'I'm an adult,' he continued. 'But I've only been a novitiate my whole life. Being in Stormwind for a few months has taught me more about people and myself than years with the Kirin Tor. Now I can see how little I know about being a person, and how irrelevant being a mage is to that. I'm twenty-five, but I feel like I barely have any life experience compared to anyone else,' he sighed a second time.

The commander shook his head. 'You're doing it again,' he chuckled.

'What?' Khadgar felt a pang that he was being mocked and automatically tried to withdraw his hand, but Lothar held it tight.

'You're doing the Khadgar thing; you're over-thinking things. Just on, well, a grander scale than usual,' he released the mage's hand and placed his own on Khadgar's cheek reassuringly. 'Not a single person in this city feels like they have everything together or that they have life figured out. You're not weak or immature for being afraid of people hurting you.'

Khadgar's heart felt heavy from bringing up his deeper emotions and now it ached with his feelings for the man sitting across the table from him. He raised his eyebrows at Lothar.

The commander looked curious. 'Hmm?'

'I recall you telling me that you aren't very considerate.' Khadgar smiled.

'See, I'm not just dumb brawn,' Lothar's lopsided affectionate grin made Khadgar's butterflies flutter. 'I mean it. You're not pathetic and I respect you. And I've lost family too. You're not alone.'

'Lothar... thank you.'

_Thank you so much._

_I can trust you. My Lion._

Lothar nodded. 'One thing, kid. Just try not to get so quickly attached to people you don't know well. People _can_ be disappointing,' the soldier looked away as he spoke, his brow slightly furrowed.

_I think he's afraid too...that he'll let me down?_

'Well, I haven't exactly told the Redplumes that I'm a mage,' Khadgar glanced at the kitchen door. 'They assumed I'm younger and that I'm a student at the university and I haven't corrected them and now it's too late to say anything. They might feel like I've deceived them--' he blinked. 'And I'm doing the over-thinking thing.'

Khadgar closed his eyes and breathed in, briefly touching on his meditation technique, then opened his eyes again. 'Okay! I've talked long enough, let's enjoy these cakes.'

'Sure. Happy birthday, bookworm,' Lothar held up his tea and Khadgar clinked his own against it.

They enjoyed their cakes in companionable silence, watching people walking by outside. When they were done, Khadgar paid and left the café, holding the door open for Lothar once more.

They started walking down the narrow street, when a voice called from behind them.

'Sir Commander Lothar?' Mrs Redplume was leaning out of the shop door. 'Would you be a dear and say hello to my husband before you leave?'

Lothar slowly turned back to the white-haired woman. 'Me, madam?'

She continued. 'Yes, I know who you are, of course! Please, it would make my husband so happy to have served you our cakes, sir.'

Khadgar nudged Lothar was his elbow, and the soldier cleared his throat and walked back into the shop, turning back briefly to raise an eyebrow at the mage.

Khadgar leaned against the wall outside, waiting and thinking.

_That was a genuine request. Wasn't it?_

_Lothar didn't seem to think so..._

He mentally went over his conversation in the café with the commander, cringing at how he's lost control of his emotions, but feeling a huge relief from venting them to the one man he trusted so much.

_He listened. He cares._

Khadgar didn't notice that Lothar had returned until the solider patted the mage's shoulder.

'Well, that was something,' Lothar sighed. 'Can't say I didn't expect it, though. Do you wanna walk around the city?' he started striding along the street without waiting for an answer.

Khadgar hurried to catch up and matched his pace beside him, his cloak fluttering. 'Yeah, I thought you could show me places you like to visit? So uh...Mr Redplume didn't want to meet--'

'Do you mind if we talk about it a little later? Give me time to think?'

'Of course.' Questions bounced around in Khadgar's mind as they walked into a busy street that opened to a large market square.

The people of Stormwind always captivated the mage. Folk of all trades and races passed them in every direction, their hair and clothes in an endless variety of styles. He often imagined picking a random person in a crowd and following them to see what their life was like.

_Do they live in the city or just work here?_

_How has the war impacted their livelihood?_

_Do they trust magic-users or think them unknowable and dangerous?_

He found himself watching a very pretty elf woman walk by holding small stack of books and parchment, then noticed Lothar smirking at him and blushed.

_He thinks I was-- ah, forget it._

'So, where are we heading?' Khadgar had to speak loudly over the din of hundreds of voices.

'The artists' district. You seem the sort to like poetry, and we could listen to some music, we could dance-- and don't tell me you don't dance, it's going to happen.'

_Well, that will be a disaster._

'I prefer academic writings, and I've never danced in my life... Do you like poetry, commander?'

'My wife did. I started reading her books after she passed and I think I get it,' Lothar said, looking into the distance. 'I like the ones about little moments in time. They remind me to pay attention and make more memories.'

The crowd ahead streamed around an old man pulling a jangling cart of jewellery and Khadgar and Lothar stepped around it on either side. When they reunited, Lothar surprised the mage by taking hold of his hand and walking in time with him, so they matched the other couples milling through the town. Khadgar never wanted Lothar to let go.

The town grew more colourful; bunting fluttered above, strung between buildings, while every lamppost and sign had flowers and ribbons woven around them. There were abstract shapes and characters painted onto walls and even the street itself, while cheerful notes from a variety of instruments sounded through the air, accompanied by trained voices.

Khadgar smiled at a group of small children who offered him chalk to join their drawings on the ground. 'What a charming part of the city,' he took a yellow stick and quickly drew a roaring gryphon, to the delight of the youngsters. Still kneeling, he looked up at Lothar. 'Any suggestions?'

Lothar shrugged, but a little boy excitedly shouted in Khadgar's ear.

'DRAW AN ORC! Draw an orc to scare my sister!'

'I guess I'll just be deaf for the rest of the day. Alright, pass me that green chalk,' the young mage chuckled. Despite the happiness he felt, awkward thoughts jostled about in his mind while he drew.

_If I draw Garona, would Lothar be offended?_

_What's wrong with me? Why would I even_ consider _that?_

_Am I being juvenile? Playing with kids on the first date of my life?_

Khadgar subtly glanced at the Lion, but Lothar was bending down to listen to a tiny girl who was whispering something excitedly to him. Khadgar's heart warmed watching Lothar play along and react with exaggerated shock at something the girl had told him.

 _Arghhh, I_ am _over-thinking things again. He doesn't mind this diversion at all._

_He raised a son, so I guess he would be good with children._

_There's so much to him..._

The commander looked over and caught Khadgar staring at him. The mage turned back to his drawing, feeling his face redden again. He finished the generic growling orc and stood up, dusting the chalk dust from his hand.

'KERA, LOOK AT THIS!' the shouting boy summoned his sister. A girl with an irritated expression appeared from a nearby home and looked where her brother was pointing. She gave a little shriek before vanishing inside the doorway, with the boy chasing her and snarling.

'Whoops,' said Khadgar.

'You didn't have to make it so detailed,' Lothar laughed.

Khadgar wanted to hear that laugh every day of his life.

They resumed walking through the artists' district, passing more children making colourful drawings on the ground and walls.

'My sister arranges for things like chalk and toys to be available all over the city,' Lothar explained. 'She even pays for some of the local artists, so there's always music. She's a good queen.'

Khadgar could hear the sadness in Lothar's voice and knew the commander was thinking of his dead brother-in-law. He didn't say anything until they reached another square, this one sporting a raised wooden stage where a band played. The musicians were from different races and played in harmony, while the people in the square before them laughed and danced.

'There's so much to see in this city.'

Lothar smiled fondly. 'It's a great place to fight for.'

The band started a new song, a calmer piece with pretty flourishes. The crowd reacted and started forming pairs, holding one another's hands and moving in time.

'Well this is as close to my ballroom dancing lessons as we'll get out here,' said Lothar. He grabbed Khadgar's wrist and pulled him into the swaying sea of couples.

'Maybe I should have some drinks before doing this,' the mage mumbled.

'You don't drink, I can tell,' Lothar said matter-of-factly. He guided Khadgar to follow his steps, with one hand on the mage's lower back. 'You didn't even order drinks at that café to toast to your birthday.'

'Alright, well I know alcohol can make a person more open to eccentric behaviours.'

'You think dancing is eccentric?'

'It is for me!' Khadgar was half-joking, but was finding that the consistent rhythm of the music made following the dance steps easier than he had assumed.

_Maybe I'm not terrible at this sort of thing. There are rules to it._

'You're sure you've never done this before?' Lothar raised an eyebrow. 'This is impressive for a first dance lesson.'

Their faces were quite close. Khadgar could see the shades of blue in Lothar's eyes and the commander was looking into the mage's own.

_I have to draw him one day._

_What would he say if I asked him to sit for me?_

_Wait, what did he ask? Oh, about dancing._

'Never, but it has patterns; I can follow those,' he stepped on Lothar's toes. 'More or less. Sorry.'

''S okay, kid.'

The music piece was long, and as the men danced, Khadgar looked at the other people around them. Some wore elegant clothing, leading the mage to wonder if they specifically dressed for dancing here in front of the stage.

_Maybe we could come here often like these folk._

_We could dance together every night._

He started imagining the handsome outfits that the commander could wear, but stopped when he kept losing focus and stepping on Lothar's feet.

The piece eventually ended on a beautiful note and many of the couples bowed or curtsied to one another before leaving. Probably to spare Khadgar's embarrassment, Lothar didn't bow, but he kissed the back of Khadgar's hand. It was the most romantic thing to have ever happened to the mage.

_Butterflies._

A group of teenage girls in very bright dresses practically ran onto the square, the pearls and sparkly beads woven through their hair flashing in the sunlight. They must have known the song order, as the band started a lively piece with a fast rhythm a few seconds later.

Khadgar felt happy for them, watching the girls twirl each other and laugh, dancing wildly.

_The war doesn't matter for them right now. They're safe here. Thanks to people like Lothar._

He looked to the Lion, who had a grin on his face.

'Let's see how you do with a song without a pattern.'

~

A few minutes later, Khadgar and Lothar sat on a bench, catching their breath.

'My lungs are not happy,' the younger man wheezed. He regretted that he hadn't done anything more rigorous than walking for some time. He also felt bad for bumping into one of the teenagers and almost sending her flying. Thankfully, she had simply laughed and carried on dancing. 'I was terrible.'

'Says you. I think you danced well. Somewhat erratic, but well.'

'I thought the point of music like that is to dance erratically?'

'You'll get it eventually. It was fun, though, right?'

Khadgar had to nod. It _had_ been fun. Once he'd given up trying to make any sense of the dance and just let his limbs move like Lothar's had been doing.

'Let's get a drink and cool down, there are loads of taverns around' the mage suggested.

Lothar looked surprised. 'You mean like tea or--'

'Ale, I guess? We could toast to my birthday, like you said.'

The commander clapped him on the back. 'If you like honeyed tea, I think I can recommended a similar drink you'd enjoy. Come on,' he stood and took Khadgar's hand, pulling him up.

They walked hand-in-hand again, retracing their steps to the edge of the art district. Lothar stopped outside of a red brick building with a wooden sign above the door.

'Egbert's Apple Emporium,' Khadgar read. He admired the cheerful potted plants all around the door. 'It looks a lot nicer than some of the other pubs,' he thought of the taverns he'd passed by around the city on previous visits. Most of them were bleak, with dirty windows and no painted plant pots at all.

'I wouldn't take you to a rough tavern, Khadgar,' Lothar sounded mildly offended.

'Right, sorry.'

'Old Egbert's a friend of ours, he keeps a reputable establishment. Llane would sometimes dress as a civilian and we'd come here to get away from his duties,' Khadgar noticed the little smile Lothar gave while remembering the past. 'I also sometimes come here with a few soldiers to spend time with them, you know?'

'You're a great commander.'

Lothar ruffled the mage's hair and nudged him to enter the tavern. The inside of the building was full of potted plants too, some on windowsills and others hanging from hooks on the walls. The walls themselves were painted a friendly pale green and a basket of apples sat at the end of every wooden table. There was even a big sleepy dog by the door, thumping his tail on the floor in greeting. Khadgar immediately liked the place; it had a cared-for soul, just like the Redplume's café.

'It's our Lion! Welcome back, Lothar!' a friendly voice greeted them as soon as they were through the door. The man was sitting at a table with a few other people, with the only thing distinguishing him from a patron being the apron he wore. He was much older than the commander and had defined laughter-lines at his eyes. Like the tavern itself, Khadgar felt as though he liked Egbert right away.

The friends sat at an empty table and innkeeper came over to sit opposite from them, grinning at Lothar. 'It's good to see you again, Lion.'

'Same to you, Egbert. It's been a while,' Lothar grinned back at his long time friend clapping his hand against the innkeeper's in greeting. 'This is Khadgar. We'd like a couple of those honey and spice ciders of yours.'

'Of course! Hey, I've heard all sorts about what's goin' on out there. And I'm sure you have some tales to share, eh? But why do you both look out of puff, what've you been up to?'

'Lothar and I were dancing in the artists' district,' Khadgar answered.

'Ah, it's a shame our band isn't here today; they'd get everyone on their feet,' he looked at Lothar. 'You going soft on your soldiers and not enforcing they use your title now?'

'He's not--'

'Oh, I'm not a soldier, we're--'

_He took my hand in the street; he's happy to be seen together._

Khadgar decided that it was his turn to be bold. He reached out and took Lothar's hand under the table.

'We're here together.'

Egbert's bushy eyebrows shot up and he looked at them in turn. 'Well you could've said! I'll leave you to spend time together! I'll get your ciders on the house,' he winked at the commander and stood up.

'Wait, sir, you can stay. We like your company, right Lothar?' to the mage's surprise, Lothar was blushing, but he nodded in agreement.

'It's fine, Egbert.'

'No no, it's clearly early days for you two,' he gestured at his cheeks. 'An' you should have some privacy,' he patted Lothar's shoulder as he headed to the bar, chuckling to himself.

Lothar gave a quiet laugh of his own. 'I guess it's official. Egbert knows _everybody_ and will be happy to let them know I'm finally getting my life back on track.'

Lothar looked at Khadgar and squeezed his hand. 'You're doing me a world of good, thank you.'

'Thank you for giving us a chance, commander.'

'Well, I couldn't say no after that kiss in the forest,' he was still blushing, which made Khadgar's heart melt.

Egbert returned with two foaming tankards of golden alcohol, which tasted almost as nice as the tea from earlier that afternoon. Khadgar had only tried ales in the past and had decided drinking wasn't for him, but he was glad to have given the cider a chance.

_I'll try anything as long as he's with me._

Lothar nudged him with his elbow and cleared his throat. 'This was a nice idea, kid. Let's toast to your birthday,' they tapped their tankards together.

'Wait!' Egbert called from where was now sitting with another table of customers. 'Seeing as you're toasting, let's raise another for our departed King Llane.'

Everyone in the tavern lifted their drinks and held them silently for a moment, before the pleasant chatter resumed. Lothar took an apple from the basket and cut it with his pocketknife, giving half to Khadgar.

'See, this isn't some low-life brawling bar. This place is a bit like another home to me.'

'I like it. Lothar? What did Mrs Redplume want with you earlier? I take it that it wasn't an autograph?'

Lothar shook his head, crunching the apple. 'Nope. Your grandmother gave me an ear-full on your behalf. She thought I had upset you back there and practically threatened me into being a better person for your sake. She knows who I am, but didn't hesitate for a second to let me know her mind!' he laughed, shaking his head again.

_Oh, Mrs Redplume..._

'I was pissed off at first, but I can't not laugh, you know? That's a fiery old lady,' he pulled Khadgar closer and kissed the side of his face, wrapping an arm around the mage's shoulders.

'I was annoyed because she got me thinking,' the commander continued. 'About how Cally and I weren't getting along too well just before Callan was born. I was afraid to be a father... I think I let the fear make me act like an ass at times,' he looked away. 'I said things I regret and can't apologise for. I know I let her and then Callan down a lot. I let people down, and your old lady could see that in me.'

The men sat in silence for a while. Khadgar leaned against Lothar, thinking.

'Commander?'

'Khadgar.'

'You're the one worrying too much now. You're not sure about getting close in case you hurt me, but you haven't done anything to let me down in all this time,' Khadgar paused for a moment, steeling himself. 'It might not be my place to say, but I think you weren't as bad to your wife as you think you were. You're considerate. You're a good person.'

He hoped he hadn't overstepped a line, and started to worry when Lothar didn't say anything in response. He was about stand and let the commander be alone for a while, when the Lion hugged him tightly.

'I disagree, but you're wise beyond your years, scruffy puppy.'

'Ahhh, is this new nickname going to be permanent?' Khadgar pretended not to notice that Lothar had tears in his blue eyes.

'Until you stop being adorable. With your little bookworm robes and your little moustache--'

'Alright, this date is over,' Khadgar acted like he was starting to get up to leave, and was pulled back into the hug by Lothar's strong arms.

'This has been a hell of a first date,' said the commander. 'I didn't think we'd be delving into our sad pasts so soon.'

'Yeah,' Khadgar nodded, leaning against the older man again. 'But...I'm glad we can talk to each other about these things, Lothar.'

'Me too.'

They sat quietly for a few minutes, until Khadgar finished his cider and noticed that Lothar had done the same. 'Shall I order some more drinks?'

'Nah, you should probably call it quits if this is your first time. And I ended up in a cell the last time I drank, as you'll recall.'

'Let's go listen to some poetry like you wanted to?' Khadgar suggested. 'Maaaybe we can dance again, too.'

Lothar returned their tankards to the counter and bade farewell to Egbert. Khadgar nodded goodbye to the innkeeper and patted the dog as he left, stepping into the early evening air.

~

A short time later, the friends were slowly walking through the city, carrying hot street food. Khadgar had a selection of grilled vegetables and sweet potato, while Lothar had bought a skewer of sizzling exotic meat.

'So how'd you enjoy drinking in a tavern?' the commander asked.

'It was nice, and I honestly feel fine, I thought it would be different.'

'It wasn't a very strong cider and you only had the one. I don't think drinking suits you, though. You're happier at that little café with your tea and books, right?'

'True, but I'll go with you sometimes.'

_Just to be with you._

He looked at his Lion, who had tied his hair back; a style Khadgar hadn't seen the commander wear before.

_I thought I liked his hair loose, but is he even more handsome with this style?_

'Egbert seems like he'd have some fun stories to hear,' he added, hoping his blush wasn't obvious.

They followed the colourful paper lanterns and music to the artist's district, and Lothar led the way to a café with many tables outside on the street. Before the tables was a tiny raised platform where an elf woman was reciting poetry for the benefit of the customers.

'Oh, I saw her in the market earlier,' Khadgar commented, then immediately blushed, remembering that Lothar had seen the mage observing her. 'Uhhh, let's sit here,' he sat and waved to the server, asking for hot teas.

They sat enjoying their meal, while the writer recited a famous poem about a princess, then nervously announced she would be reading two of her own poems. Khadgar clapped to encourage her and several other customers joined in.

Her first poem was abstract, and Khadgar felt somewhat put out that he wasn't sure of the meaning of it. The writing he consumed was nearly always factual, always informative, and he lived for absorbing knowledge and learning new things.

Poetry was something completely different, it seemed. He wanted to discuss the poem with Lothar, ask for his interpretation and understand the expression that the older man wore while listening.

_That's the point._

He smiled and sipped his tea, looking at his Lion over the mug. They could come here together and listen to poetry, then sit and talk about it for hours.

The artist moved on to her second poem, explaining a little about it before she started reading. 'I wrote this after I lost someone close to me. I visited a pond we used to sit by and thought of her, and these words came to me. I hope you enjoy them,' a tear ran down her face and splashed onto her parchment, but she kept her voice clear and steady as she read.

**~**

Khadgar thought about that poem as they walked home. They had listened to several other artists and chatted about the readings while heading back to the keep, but that particular work had resonated with the mage.

He knew Lothar felt deeply for the verse, too, from the way he had held Khadgar's hand tightly during the reading and how he'd spoken about every poem but that one.

They grew closer to the lights of the keep and the end of their day and evening together.

'Lothar, thank you for spending today with me. I've had a perfect birthday.'

'And thank you for agreeing to listen to some poetry with me. I couldn't ask any of my soldiers to come along to something like that,' he chuckled. 'Can't imagine them taking their commander _quite_ as seriously if they saw me tearing up over flowery words.'

They'd reached Lothar's chamber door. Khadgar's was further along. The distance he would have to walk to it alone seemed cruel to the mage.

Lothar unlocked the door and pushed it open a fraction, before turning and planting a kiss on the younger man's lips. They hadn't kissed like this since their forest expedition. The thought of it being a possibility that night had been at the back of the mage's mind all day, and now it was happening, as real and meaningful as the first time.

Khadgar lost himself in the moment, his hands grasping Lothar's shirt and the commander's hands cupping his face.

They eventually parted and Khadgar found he couldn't speak his mind just then, opting instead to keep his goodbye as casual as he could. 'Okay, I'll probably see you tomorrow. I'll try to be around when you get a lunch break. Let me know if there's anything more specific I can help with out there, Lothar. I keep asking Taria, but she says--' he was hushed by Lothar placing a hand across his mouth and grabbing his robe collar, bringing back confusing memories of their very first encounter.

The commander grinned fondly, his eyes glinting. 'Bookworm, you're babbling. Why don't we say goodnight a little later?' he stepped backward into his chambers, tugging on the mage's clothing.

Khadgar's butterflies fluttered and he complied without hesitation, stepping into the room and closing the door.

**~**

A little bird chirping on the open windowsill woke Khadgar early in the morning. For a moment he didn't recognise where he was, but the warmth of Lothar beside him brought the memories of his birthday back in a happy blur.

_Cakes, walking together, talking and laughing, dancing and..._

Khadgar turned and looked at the sleeping man, taking in every tiny scar and detail of his face in the soft morning light.

_My Lion. My love._

He brushed his fingers through the commander's hair, along his face, over his stubble, then gently shook Lothar's shoulder until the older man stirred, his blue eyes flickering open. 'Morning, Khadgar,' he smiled warmly.

Khadgar smiled back. 'Good morning, Lothar. Aren't you back to work this morning?'

The Lion kissed Khadgar's forehead and closed his eyes. 'Sun's barely risen. Let's rest some more until my breakfast arrives.'

'You get breakfast brought to your room?'

Lothar yawned and opened his eyes again. 'Perks of being the commander, kid,' he gave a small grin at Khadgar's raised eyebrow. 'Nah, everyone living here can request meals be brought to their room; I'm just so lazy that I arranged for it to be a regular routine,' he pulled the mage closer and wrapped an arm around him. 'I'm going back to sleep.'

Khadgar thought of his usual mornings eating fruit and oatmeal alone. 'Would you have the willpower to get up to have breakfast with me in the hall some days?'

'We can have breakfast together everyday if you move in.'

The young mage took a moment to process what his love had said. 'Really?'

'Of course. You could put your desk by the window and I'd get to watch you get lost in your books. Now let me snooze.'

Khadgar curled up against Lothar's chest and closed his eyes, feeling entirely happy and content. They fell asleep together as a gentle breeze and the sounds of a waking city drifted in through the open window.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a long time on this one, with several dropped / changed plot threads.  
> I hope it came together well enough and that you like it, Liontrust fans. I've been so inspired by so many of your works and thank you for the kudos and comments on my previous ramblings about this dorky bookworm and fragile lion. c:
> 
> Khadgar being called a scruffy puppy is from the novelization of the movie!


End file.
